You Decide
---- Kenneth stood before the two recruits, having gathered them today for a special mission. Both have had exceptional progress, so he felt it was time they do a mission without him by their side. Some would've started off with a simple retrieval mission, but Kenneth was sending these two in for something much more important. "You both are going on a mission together. Unlike previous missions, no one will be there to supervise your actions. Is that understood?" One of the two recruits nodded her head, affirming that she clearly understood Kenneth's instruction. This recruit was Vintessa Griezmann, one of the newer members of Avalon Auxiliary and this would be her first mission. Although many would be nervous about this, Vinci wasn't or at least she didn't show it. Her clear, purple eyes looked directly at Kenneth, not even a hint of hesitation could be seen in them. She looked over at her would-be companion for this mission, wanting to see how they would react. There was a lack of words to describe Dawn Xiuhcoatl as she looked at Vintessa. She could've sworn Kenneth was doing this on purpose to annoy her, but she didn't say anything aloud, instead she sighed like a bored teenager. After a moment of varied insults inside her head about both of her workmates she looked at Kenneth. "What does this mission require us to do then? I am assuming it's something pretty easy if your willing to leave us be Kenneth." Kenneth glared at Dawn from the corner of his eye. One mission was all it took to realize what this pile of teen angst needed. Her anger, stubbornness and overall bossy attitude could've costed a lot if Edward wasn't patient with her. "It depends on what you consider easy." He then put his gaze on Vintessa, sharp like daggers with eyes of fury. "A former Avalon operative is threatening to expose our plan to the media. You use this." He handed Vintessa a small device that displayed a location, then turning his deadly gaze to Dawn once more. "You find him, whatever you do after that doesn't matter to me. Kill him if you want, or bring him here. But do not let him run free." Vintessa's expression turned into a slightly surprised one momentarily, she glanced at the device that was now in her possession and the location it displayed then looked back at Kenneth before affirming with a nod. She slipped the device into one of her pockets and without a word, walked towards the ship, expecting her clamorous teammate to follow. "Just what I want to hear," Dawn muttered before following, before heading onto the ship though she turned back to Kenneth. "Who exactly is this person that you want dealt with so badly? It's not like you to give me a kill order," she smirked but her words with filled with truth, her last few missions had been filled with recovering someone or something. Dawn could only ponder what kind of information this man held. Kenneth was heading to handle other business as Dawn's question came through. He stopped and turned his head to her, his eyes of eternal anger, forever unsatisfied. "His name is Aco Reiss, he was one of the founding members, once known as Bishop Aco of Avalon. We've managed to keep our location away from the media for awhile now." He turned his full body to face the girl, her figure completely in his vision. "The information he knows is crucial to our operations, and he knows the location of our base. If he's allowed to reveal any of that, this place will be flooded with Pro-Heroes. I take it your crave for violence will shut him up." Dawn smiled sweetly. "Why of course it will. I would have no use here if I didn't!" She seemed quite happy with her statement and, with a soft hum, she went aboard the ship. With both of the girls onboard now, the sailor took off and headed towards the checkpoint. After about 12 hours of travel, the boat came to a stop at a dock. There were other ships lined up, the area being mostly occupied by private yachts from the upperclass of the local population. "Hurry up." A woman with a scar on her face stood on the deck with Dawn & Vintessa, a lot more menacing than the sailor on Dawn's last mission. Dawn eyed up the girl. Having gotten change from her lounge wear into her work suit just a few minutes prior she seemed quite comfortable on the seat she had placed on the middle of the deck of the ship. She had spent no time talking to anyone and instead seemed to spend it all reading and hiding in her cabin. Unfazed by the womans' threatening posture, Dawn waited for her partner to appear first, wherever she was.